Time Lords, Tardis's, and cats oh my!
by sonicemrys
Summary: When the sixth doctor is grieving about peri's so called 'death'. He decides to visit a peaceful pond, there he meets Hesabeth(I know what a unfortunate name, I swear her parents named her that just for laughs)who tries to make him feel better, by you know talking. Any way, stuff happens, shenanigans are made, and friendship is formed.. Wow that made this story sound really cheesy.


Beth carefully rode her bike along the mountain trails located behind her house. She had just gotten home from a rather stressful day at work, and needed some time to relax and blow of some steam. Beth was eighteen, a newly graduated high school student trying to make her way in the world. She lived in a one bedroom, one bath, house that she rented for low price of 600 pounds. And barely made ends meet with her job as a waitress in one of the local tea shops.

She zipped through the trail, slowing down her pace when she made it to the top of small hill over looking the 'secret pond'. She called it her secret pond, because not many people knew it was there. For one, it was located so far back on the trail that not many people even bothered venturing towards it, and another, not many people even knew the trail was here. That was why she loved it back her, not many people to bother you, and a great place to relax far away from the stress of real life.

She hopped off her bike, carefully leaning it against a surrounding tree, and made her way down to the peaceful pond. She usually came here in the evening when the setting sun shone off of the murky water of the pond. It was beautiful, and evidently this time she wasn't the only one who thought so. She stopped mid stride, someone else was sitting on her makeshift bench looking across the water. Beth started to turn around, thinking that she'd just come back later when no one was around. But something stopped her. A unknown force if you are one of the more spiritual types, or a blossom of kindness emanating from within that made her turn back around and carefully sit next to the stranger.

Beth glanced at the man who seemed not to notice she was even there. He was certainly a strange one… Blonde curly hair, that seemed to have a gravity all of its own. He wore a brightly colored jacket, with so many colors it made Beth a little dizzy just staring at it. He wore a equally bright waist jacket, and bright yellow pants. Beth wasn't even going to start on the shoes. He looked rather like a…. graceful clown to her. On different circumstances she would of steered clear of him, thinking he was some kind of nutter. But she could tell that he was sad… she couldn't quite place it, but there was an air of despair around him that made her want to comfort him in some way or fashion. She looked out across the water, folding her hands in her lap.

"Beautiful evening…" Beth said trying to make conversation. She sensed the brightly dressed man beside her shift a little. "It is indeed." When he spoke, he tilted his head to look at her. She glanced at his face, taking in the features with a the kind of curiosity you get when meeting someone for the first time, her gaze stopped on his clear blue eyes, as if she were in some kind of hypnotic trance. They were filled with a despairing sadness, the kind that people got when the were grieving over something. But a thousand times worse. He looked back at the water, tearing Beth away from those sad blue eyes. He started to speak, almost as if she wasn't there. "I've lost so much. First Adric…. Now Peri." He let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I should of seen it coming. The death and destruction that followed in my path. I was so blind to it… but now I see. I see that I' am doomed to walk an eternity amongst the lonely gods. Forever alone. Forever cursed."

At this point Beth was starting to think he really was bonkers. Death and destruction? Lonely gods? Complete nonsense. And who was Adric and Peri? She was snapped out of her thought process when all of a sudden, he leapt to his feet glaring down at her. "Who are you?" The sudden change in mood left her a little speechless. She stammered for an answer, "Um.. Uh…. An innocent bystander?" He stared at her for a second, then sharply turned away making his way to a grove of trees. She sat there for a second, simply stunned at his sudden change in demeanor. Then scrambled up, running towards a group of trees that he had disappeared behind.

She burst through the trees, looking around the small clearing. He couldn't of gotten that far, she was only about a minute behind. Yet he was nowhere to be seen. She stayed where she was for a few more minuets, a little confused on her meeting with the strange man. With a small shrug, she made her way back to her bike. She had work in the morning anyway, no use stressing over this now.

* * *

Beth looked at the grey mansion looming on the horizon, as she drove along its long gravel driveway. It had been four months sense her encounter with the brightly dressed man, and she hadn't thought much of it sense. Sure there had been times when she stared out of her kitchen window in the early hours of the morning, and wondered just who that man was, and what he was doing. But she wasn't obsessed, she had more important matters to attend to.

She finally made it to the mansion, and parked her red convertible by the water fountain. A scientist by the name of Victor Van Host, had created a remarkable machine that he claimed could 'Change man kind as we speak'. Some people said that it was some type of robot, while others said a new phone. Whatever it was, Beth was determined to get in. Beth herself wasn't particularly invited to the big reveal party, but a reporter from the magazine she worked at was. She says 'worked', but really she was just the coffee girl sent to make copies, or grab coffee for all the big reporters. Her other job hadn't exactly ended well…

So Beth had 'borrowed' an invitation from one of the magazines reporters, and made her way to the party. She had even dressed to impress, wearing a button up blouse, a black jacket, a ruffled black skirt that reached just above her knees, and black lace up boots that made it just under her knees, with a small black purse to match. She had even pulled back her shoulder length, reddish brown hair in a tight bun to make her self look older, and added black rimmed glasses just to make her look like she knew what she was doing. All in all, Beth looked about 24. Perfect for her clever plan.

She stepped shut off the engine, opening up her purse and dropping the keys inside for safe keeping. She slung it over her shoulder, stepping out of the car, and slamming the door behind her. She strolled up to the front door, briefly pausing before knocking confidently on the front door. Soon after a tall man, wearing a butlers uniform, answered the door. Beth put on her most charming smile, and stepped through the door into foyer.

"Invitation please." The butler curtly placed out his hand waiting for the proof that she belonged there. Beth opened up her purse and took out the small slip of paper that proved she was a guest, handing it over to the butler. He quickly read it over, then handed it back. "Welcome Ms. Butler. If you'd be more then kind to join the other guests in the parlor, Mr. Van Host will join you shortly." He led her to a large room filled almost to the brim with reporters, scientists, celebrities, and waiters all waiting for the big reveal. She thanked the butler, then moved further into the room to mingle a little.

A waiter came over carrying a tray with glasses on it and politely asked if she would like a drink. "No thank you, I'm allergic. Could I have some water instead?" She gave the waiter her best smile, and he, a little unwilling, agreed to get some water just for her. She was starting to enjoy this. " Don't drink, eh?" She jumped a little, then turned behind her to face the person who spoke. She was a stout woman, with short blonde hair, and rosy cheeks. She wore a grey business suit, witch matched the grey streaks starting to form in her blonde hair. Beth smiled lightly. "I try not to when I'm working." The stout woman took a drink from her champagne, then said in a husky sort of voice. "Live a little. It's a party, treat it like one. That's what they say anyway." She gave out a tired sigh. "The names Gertrude Schneizer." She held out a thick hand, which Beth took with a warm smile. She was beginning to like Gertrude. "Rosie Butler." That of course wasn't her real name, but the name of the reporter she was momentarily playing.

"Pleasure to meet ya Rosie." She smiled a toothy smile as she shook Beth's hand a little roughly. "You too, Ms. Schneizer." Beth took her hand back, nursing her bruised knuckles. Gertrude laughed a short laugh, "Don't be so formal, call me Gurty." She patted Beth on the shoulder, enough to make her lose her balance and fall a step forward. "Heh.. Alright Gurty." She rubbed her shoulder a little ruefully. She was beginning to like Gurty, but she certainly didn't hold back her strength.

Thankfully, they waiter returned with her water, handing it to her with a small bow of the head. "Thank you." He nodded once, then went back into the crowd of people offering drinks, and taking empty glasses. Beth sipped her water, glancing around the room to see if she could spot Mr. Van host anywhere. She felt Gurty nudge her arm, and point to a man striding towards them. "That's the man who put this little get together on." Beth looked down at the short woman. "You mean Van host?" Gurty let out a bark of laughter, snorting her champagne that she had been sipping. "Who else? I gotta go lassie, not much for short talk. Good luck." And with that she was gone, lost in the crowd of people. Beth turned around just in time for Mr. Van hot to introduce himself. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you work for the daily sun magazine. Am I correct?" She nodded her head a bit, taking a quick sip of water. "Um, that's correct. I'm Rosie Butler." She held out her hand, which Van hot took lightly kissing the top of it. "A pleasure to meet you miss Butler." She took her hand back slowly, eyeing Van hot carefully. "So, I take it you're the man of the hour?" Van hot smiled lightly, nodding his head once. " The one and only. I'm sure you've heard of my work." Beth smiled a little sheepishly. She hadn't done any research on the man to find out more about his projects. She hadn't exactly expected to talk with him anyway.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't. " At this Van hot's smile slowly turned into one of triumph. "The real miss butler, would of said differently." Before Beth had time to react, van hot took hold of her right wrist, plucking the glass from her grip, and twisted it behind her, pinning it to her back. "I must say, you made quite the effort. But next time, do your research." He placed her glass on a passing waiters tray, then marched her out of the room, swerving through the crowd. "I don't know what your talking about, I'am Rosie Butler." Beth tried to make her voice sound convincing, but sadly to no prevail. "I've met the real Rosie in person. You my dear, are not her." Beth let her shoulders slump, so much for her clever disguise.

They stopped in front of a door on the second level of the mansion. Van hot quickly took out a key unlocking the door, and pushing Beth inside. "Enjoy your room mate, my sweet." Beth turned around just in time for Van hot to slam the door in her face. She heard a loud click as he locked it, then the pounding of his foot steps as he walked away. She crossed her arms, completely frustrated with the whole ideal, and turned around. Sitting in the corner, looking as frustrated as she did, was the brightly dressed man she met near the pond. He looked up at her and quickly shot to his feet. "You!" He looked astounded, and a little cross at the same time. Beth let her mouth gape for a second, then gave him the same look. "You!"

Hehe, This seems like a good place to stop. Don't worry this wasn't a one shot, and I'm planning on writing a lot more. So if you actually liked it, its your lucky day! Thanks for reading, comments are more then welcome.


End file.
